El amante desconocido
by omgPrussiainadress
Summary: España despierta atado en un lugar desconocido.Un misterioso chico le visita y toquetea zonas que no debería tocar ¿Descubrirá su identidad antes de que sea tarde y ceda a este retorcido deseo? ¿Huir o amar? ¿Qué decidirá?
1. Oscuridad

**El amante desconocido**

* * *

><p>Oscuridad.<p>

Lo único que pudo percibir es la más absoluta oscuridad.

Por mucho que intentó abrir sus ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue … la nada.

El agudo chirrido de unas cadenas fue el único sonido que recibió de aquel silencioso y oscuro abismo.

Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas constantemente. Un molesto y ensordecedor zumbido resonaba por todos los rincones de su mente y le impedía concentrarse en algo en particular. Ni siquiera podía formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente . Se sentía como si estuviera flotando, en una especie de sueño. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Parecía arder bajo ardientes llamas. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban grácilmente por su cuerpo acalorado y jadeante, formando una capa brillante que cubría su suave piel y haciéndolo lucir tentador y apetecible.

Trató de centrarse, luchando contra el mareo. No pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido de dolor, que sonó más bien como un gemido.

Aquel insufrible zumbido fue disminuyendo, y entre quejidos, Antonio pudo distinguir el sonido de sus jadeos y los ecos de su rápida y pesada respiración resonando en las cuatro paredes de una habitación que no parecía ser muy grande. Comenzó a ser consciente del leve murmullo de la tormentosa lluvia que se desataba afuera, y del eco de cada gota de agua golpeando el cristal de alguna ventana que no conseguía divisar, creando al caer un ritmo constante y molesto. Una suave venda que cubría sus ojos le impedía ver absolutamente nada.

Intentó incorporarse, pero descubrió, para su desgracia, que se encontraba atado de pies y manos. Unas esposas aprisionaban sus muñecas a los barrotes de la parte superior de la cama, envuelta en sabanas de seda, en la que yacía acostado. Intentó liberarse, con fuertes tirones, provocando el ruidoso sonido de las gruesas cadenas chocando contra los barrotes de metal.

Luchó con fuerza.

Fue en vano.

No podría romperlas.

Su cabeza le dolía. No sabía por qué estaba estaba allí. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

Lo único que podía recordar es que había salido de fiesta con Francia y Prusia. Se habían divertido mucho y se habían encontrado con varias naciones que no conseguía recordar. Una de ellas le había ofrecido una copa. No sabía quien. Después, todo se fue volviendo confuso y borroso.

Eso era todo.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez alguien había echado algo en su bebida. Algo que aun seguía haciendo efecto y nublaba sus sentidos, dejándolo indefenso y aturdido. Si, definitivamente alguien había hecho eso, pero, ¿con qué propósito?

Su mente aun luchaba por despertar de su ensoñación, intentando regular su respiración, cuando oyó el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose muy lentamente. Demasiado lento para su gusto. De pronto, los pasos de un visitante misterioso resonaban sobre el suelo de madera, aproximándose lenta y peligrosamente hacia él. Antonio sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante una posible amenaza, pero apenas tenía control sobre este y poco podía hacer para defenderse.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente suyo, y el visitante simplemente se quedó allí, estático, observándole detenidamente. Prestando atención a cada jadeo, a cada suspiro, a cada pequeño movimiento.

Toda esta situación comenzaba a inquietarle enormemente. Antonio, temiendo que algo malo le fuese a suceder, trató de permanecer despierto frente a aquella persona, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su mente se iba sumergiendo más y más en el abismo de la inconsciencia.

Sin remedio, sus parpados acabaron cerrándose en contra su voluntad, dejándole a merced de su captor.

Finalmente, al ver que Antonio dormía, el secuestrador se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Su mano vagó por el muslo del español. Que esa mano recorriera ese cuerpo y lo despojara de sus molestas ropas sonaba tentador, pero no tendría gracia hacer eso si Antonio no estaba consciente.

Él deseaba que Antonio le sintiese.

Deseaba volverlo loco de placer.

Deseaba conseguir que le rogase por más hasta caer rendido a sus pies, así como se encontraba él, ansioso por su amor y su tacto.

Se inclinó ligeramente, hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído.

"Mío" – Susurró suave, pero posesivamente, una voz misteriosa ...

* * *

><p>¡Antonio tiene un amante secreto! D: Tan secreto que no lo sabe ni él mismo (?)<p>

Bueno, espero que les guste. Es mi primer fic, y será cortito. Espero haber empezado con buen pie xD

**¿Quién será el acosador misterioso?** A ver quien acierta (no es tan difícil xD) Añadiré el nombre del "hombre misterioso" en la descripción más adelante, sino ya todos sabrían quién es. (mucha gente seguro que ya lo sabe xD)


	2. Beso

Antes que nada quiero preguntar, ¿Por qué la gente no pone muchas esperanzas en Lovino ? xD Es un mafioso, yo lo veo muy capaz de hacerlo, a lo mejor no puede declararse y lo secuestra (?) xD No estoy confirmando que sea él o no, solo defiendo su honor (?) Por otro lado, me sorprende ver que no mucha gente nombró a Francia. Como tiene fama de acosador, pensé que sería la primera opción. ¿Y nadie nombró a Holanda? Que mal. Yo lo veo capaz de hacerlo, además parece un tipo posesivo xD Por otro lado, no deberían descartar las parejas **"crack"**, porque **en Hetalia eso no existe**. Todos los países se han relacionado con uno y otro, aunque no salga en Hetalia. Siempre puede surgir el amor en algún punto de esa historia ;3

Bueno esa es mi opinión. No es una pista ni mucho menos. La verdadera pista está en este capitulo. A ver si aciertan xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Beso<strong>

* * *

><p>Antonio tragó saliva nervioso, e intentó liberarse de nuevo, aunque sabía que era en vano. Había despertado desde hace un rato, sintiéndose mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza habían desaparecido. Ahora era totalmente consciente de la grave situación en la que se encontraba.<p>

Sin duda, alguien le drogó y le llevó hasta allí con algún siniestro propósito que desconocía.

¿Para matarle?

¿Para pedir un rescate?

Para ser sinceros, no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo.

Tercamente, siguió retorciéndose, buscando su ansiada libertad. Su respiración se agitaba por el esfuerzo realizado, mientras daba tirones y trataba de deshacerse, al menos, de las vendas.

El ruido de una puerta pesada abriéndose de golpe provocó que detuviera su lucha al instante. Su corazón le dio un vuelco y contuvo el aliento, volteando su cabeza rápidamente hacia el punto exacto desde donde provenía el ruido. Se quedó quieto, como una estatua, respirando pesadamente y prestando máxima atención a su alrededor, permaneciendo pendiente a cualquier movimiento que iniciase aquel desconocido. Su secuestrador.

_¿Qué pensaba hacer con él?_

Tragó saliva. Se sentía extremadamente nervioso y vulnerable. Sabía que en este momento estaba en clara desventaja, pero aun así no se rendiría sin luchar.

Oyó de nuevo esos pasos que se aproximaban. El eco de cada paso, fuerte y prolongado, provocaba que su corazón latiese con más y más fuerza.

Si al menos pudiera ver a su captor, se sentiría un poco más seguro y menos angustiado, pero por mucho que se esforzará en descubrir la identidad de esa persona, solo podría ver la oscuridad que la venda provocaba.

Como pasó anteriormente, el hombre misterioso se detuvo frente a él, observándolo durante un tiempo.

Antonio, sin poder resistir la tensión de aquel silencio, se aventuró a hablar.

- "¿Q-Quién? ¿Quién eres?" – murmuró suavemente de forma entrecortada, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lo único que recibió como contestación fue un tenso silencio.

Un silencio en el que el secuestrador parecía debatirse que debería hacer. Aquel hombre misterioso sabía que esto estaba mal, y aun así seguía adelante. Al fin y al cabo, siempre fue bastante obstinado. Era su tendencia querer dominar todo lo que no podía ser suyo. La duda le invadía esta vez, pero ... deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba hacer esto desde hace ... mucho tiempo. Que Antonio no se hubiera dado ni cuenta era simplemente frustrante, aunque debía admitir que _quizás_ su actitud no ayudaba en nada.

Mientras ese hombre tomaba una decisión, Antonio comenzaba a impacientarse al recibir un largo silencio como contestación. El español estaba a punto de volver a preguntar con más determinación y firmeza, cuando sintió el suave tacto de unos dedos rozando gracilmente su mejilla. Dedos suaves y delicados rozando su rostro ligeramente bronceado. Con dulzura. Con delicadeza. Grabando en su memoria cada detalle facial.

Un exquisito escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo ante esa caricia inesperada. Ese tacto era ... especial. Esos dedos acariciaron su rostro con detenimiento y se dirigieron a sus labios entreabiertos, delineándolos muy despacio, tentativamente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y ralentizar su ritmo.

El ambiente se notaba … distinto.

En ese momento, Antonio abrió su boca para exigir una explicación , confuso por estas acciones, a pesar de encontrarlas extrañamente agradables. Sin embargo, quedó paralizado e inmóvil como una estatua cuando una mano reposó muy suavemente sobre la parte interna de su muslo.

Esa mano furtiva se deslizó con desesperante lentitud por su pierna, con la aparente intención de situarse sobre su intimidad, que aún estaba cubierta por el pantalón y la ropa interior. Antonio, confuso y aturdido, se vio incapaz de reaccionar con sensatez. Sus ojos se ampliaban y su respiración se alborotaba progresivamente a medida que aquel toque se aproximaba cada vez más a su virilidad. De pronto, con un brusco movimiento, el desconocido ejerció fuerte presión sobre aquella zona sensible, agarrando su regiones vitales con firmeza. En ese momento, las palabras que Antonio iba a pronunciar como reclamo se desvanecieron en su garganta, y de su boca solo pudo escapar un incomprensible balbuceo y un vergonzoso jadeo entrecortado. Su cuerpo se estremeció y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobresaltado. Entonces, aquella mano volvió a deslizarse hacia el muslo olvidando toda brusquedad, como si nunca hubiese abandonado su gentileza, masajeándolo con caricias descaradas y prohibidas.

Mientras, la mano que permanecía en el rostro del castaño seguía disfrutando de la textura de sus labios y permitía al secuestrador elevar el mentón de su presa, disfrutando de la morbosa visión de ese bello rostro sonrojado y acalorado, con esos sedosos cabellos desordenados, y esos hermosos ojos verdes ocultos bajo una venda oscura.

El hombre misterioso sonrió malicioso. Amaba esa visión. Ya podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía, caliente y necesitado, y comenzaba a ejercer fuerte presión contra su pantalón; por tan solo observar ese rostro; por tan solo tocar a ese moreno, ahora a su merced. Iba a disfrutar de esto muchísimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Quién era esa persona?_

¿Francia? No, ... él no le haría eso, ¿o si? Francia a menudo le intentaba meter mano, pero ... esta forma de tocar es completamente distinta. No es sutil o disimulada, sino brusca y necesitada, imposible de ignorar. Le estaba haciendo perder la razón y el control de si mismo.

_¿Francia podía tocarle así?_

_¿Si no es él, quién? ¿Quién puede ser?_

_¿Y por qué?_

_¿Por qué alguien le haría eso?_

Antonio no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que ese hombre no tenía ningún derecho a tocarle así, de la misma forma en la que ahora le estaba tocando. Aquella mano se deslizaba por su muslo descaradamente, masajeándolo sensualmente con un ritmo constante, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, acercándose peligrosamente a sus regiones vitales con cada nuevo y tentador movimiento. Cada roce tenía un solo propósito: provocarle, hacerle estremecer. Sintió entonces unos labios que rozaban su cuello. Primero, los labios simplemente vagaron por su piel, provocando escalofrios con su leve roce. Una caricia delicada que erizaba cada fibra de su piel y producía un leve cosquilleo, hasta que esos labios comenzaron a marcar un camino de besitos intercambiados con débiles mordiscos y chupones que poco a poco aumentaban su intensidad. Con cada vez más y más ansias, logrando encontrar el punto más sensible que erizaba por completo su piel. Una mano se deslizó esta vez por su abdomen y se colaba entre sus ropas, mientras el moreno experimentaba los besos y las caricias del desconocido.

Fue entonces cuando Antonio salió de su trance y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué se estaba dejando hacer sin apenas mostrar un poco más de resistencia? Antonio no quería seguir este juego. No debía dejarse llevar. Él era un ser pasional y no podía evitar ser tentado por el placer y ceder frente a él, y por eso mismo tenía que detener esto antes de que fuera tarde.

Jadeó, aturdido frente a una mezcla explosiva de sentimientos contradictorios, donde el miedo y el deseo jugaban un papel importante. Definitivamente, tenía que parar esto.

Nervioso, realizó un brusco movimiento, dando tirones a las esposas que lo encadenaban, retorciéndose con la intención de liberarse y protestando entre gemidos todo cuanto pudo. Aunque eso solo consiguió excitar más a su captor, quien dirigió su mano de nuevo a su intimidad. Esta vez, pretendía colarla dentro del pantalón ... y de la ropa interior.

De inmediato, un gran sonrojo adornó su rostro avergonzado, e intentó juntar sus piernas en un desesperado intento de protección. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como sus preciados tomates.

Al juntar los muslos todo lo que las cadenas que los separaban le permitieron, Antonio pudo escuchar como su captor trataba de retener una risita un tanto maliciosa. Fue en ese instante cuando Antonio deseó tener su hacha cerca y darle la hostia de su vida.

El desconocido permaneció quieto durante un momento, observando a un inusualmente avergonzado Antonio protestando y moviéndose de un lado a otro tanto como le era permitido.

Sonrió con cierta ternura.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, se inclinó y sus labios se reunieron por primera vez con los del español.

El sabor que una vez se vio tentado a probar, y que recientemente deseaba y necesitaba, por fin pudo degustar.

* * *

><p>No me digan que no saben quien es. Lo he puesto fácil, creo ... xD Voy a decir una última pista (un poco retorcida): <em> Dos pares y un solo color ...<em>

En el proximo capi añadiré al personaje y quedará aclarado ^^

¿Saldrá Antonio de esta?

¿Le robaran el corazón?


	3. Sol

_"Dos pares y un solo color" = Hace referencia a sus ojos, ambos verdes; un color de ojos que en la antigüedad se asociaba a lo perverso, lo oculto y lo prohibido. :3_

Creí que lo averiguarían antes. ¿Acaso no es más fácil atar a alguien con unas simples cuerdas y ya esta? ¿Por qué elegir esposas y cadenas si son bastante más difíciles de conseguir? Porque era una pista indirecta xD La que si lo averiguó desde el primer momento fue** **Carter Bluteyker.**** Solo mencionó a Arthur. Buena intuición :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Sol<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquel hombre, ahora convertido en secuestrador, observaba apaciblemente en la soledad de su habitación como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal de la ventana. Sus dos hermosas orbes, verdes como dos grandes esmeraldas, brillaban de manera especial, reflejando su belleza cautivante en el reflejo del cristal. A simple vista, parecía concentrado en la intensidad de la tempestad. Sin embargo, no era en eso en lo que estaba centrada su atención.<p>

En realidad, sus pensamientos vagaban hacia la habitación de al lado, donde se encontraba su prisionero, que ahora luchaba por mantenerse despierto a pesar del cansancio. Parecía que el castaño temía que su secuestrador apareciese en cualquier momento y le volviese a manosear contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, el desconocido no había ido más allá de un toqueteo y de varios besos. Deseaba mucho más, eso era evidente, pero también deseaba ir despacio y saborear el momento. Podría haber sido más brusco, pero ahora, ante todo, era un _caballero_.

Jamas pensó que podría decir esto, no después de todo lo que había pasado, pero esta vez no quería dañarle. No quería violarlo y simplemente dejarle una marca traumatica para el resto de su existencia. Tampoco podía cortejarlo directamente como hubiera hecho cualquier persona, porque, según su juicio, le rechazaría al instante y se alejaría de él. Además, volver a verlo encadenado y con la posibilidad de hacerle lo que deseara ... era algo que quería volver a ver, al menos por una vez. Era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

"El País del Sol" - murmuró levemente, aún mirando la lluvia caer, mientras permitía que sus recuerdos fluyeran libremente. Así es como solían llamar al moreno hace mucho tiempo, cuando en sus tierras nunca se ponía el sol, puesto que sus colonias estaban repartidas por el mundo de tal forma que cuando en un territorio anochecía, el astro rey ya bañaba con su luz otros dominios. Fue justo en esa época cuando él comenzó a observar a Antonio con detenimiento, a envidiar su oro, a obsesionarse, a querer destruirlo, a ser atraído por el castaño sin apenas darse cuenta.

En esos tiempos, ese moreno era como el mismísimo astro que adoraba: imperturbable, intocable, e inalcanzable.

Así que un pirata extendió su mano y quiso alcanzarlo ...

Quiso tocar al mismísimo Sol.

No importaba si debía mentir o ser cruel para conseguirlo. Lo alcanzaría. Lo conseguiría atrapar. Y el Sol sería suyo. Siempre suyo.

Y así el pirata no volvería a estar solo nunca más ...

Lastima que el Sol solo tuviese brillo para un pequeño mocoso con dos grandes y bellos ojos color avellana. Lastima que el pirata no hubiera identificado sus sentimientos correctamente. Lastima que ese cariño paternal que el español mostraba por el mocoso le recordase a su propio apego por el pequeño América, y al final, acabase liberándolo de sus cadenas en aquella ocasión, ocultando su comprensión y compasión.

Todavía hoy, y en cierta forma, Antonio sigue siendo como el sol, cálido y brillante. Y es que el astro rey siempre fue un elemento esencial en la nación española. Incluso en la actualidad, lo sigue siendo, puesto que entre otras cosas, atrae hacia sus costas al turismo, gran fuente de ingresos. Y la palabra "turismo" inevitablemente le incluía a él. A menudo iba a veranear a España, encontrándose muchas veces con Antonio, quien ignoraba sus protestas y le ofrecía en ocasiones la posibilidad de pasear o cocinar juntos. Esto último a ambos parecía gustarles mucho. En esta época, también hubo una temporada en la que Antonio empezó a perseguirle como un acosador espeluznante, en busca de "algo" que Inglaterra no le había devuelto. Daba miedo.

Daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía en ese plan ... Cuando Inglaterra iba a leer un libro muy tranquilo en alguna playa española, de pronto aparecía Antonio por detrás, con cara de violador, murmurando con voz de ultratumba cosas como: "Gibraltar~~" o "Devuélveme~~ la custodia~~ de mi _hijo~~_" ...

Luego, en su apartamento, abría el armario y ahí estaba él, susurrando: "Gibraltar~~"

Iba a cocinar y ahí estaba _él_, dentro del horno, susurrando: "Gibraltar~~"

Se iba a bañar, y ahí estaba _él_, apareciendo misteriosamente bajo las aguas de la bañera, susurrando: "Gibraltar~~".

Se iba a dormir, y cuando ya lo estaba logrando se oía un murmullo siniestro. Y ahí estaba _él,_ bajo su cama, susurrando: "Gibraltar~~"

Se dormía al fin, soñando dulces sueños, y de repente, ahí _también_ estaba_ él_, susurrando: "Gibraltar~~"

...

Le ponía de los nervios ...

Pero paradojicamente fue durante ese tiempo, transcurrido entre paseos, cocina y extrañas discusiones, cuando el actual secuestrador, Arthur Kirkland, descubrió desgraciadamente que se había enamorado del que menos esperó. Se había enamorado de Antonio.

Tan solo tenía dos opciones: declararse muriendo de vergüenza como buen tsundere y ser rechazado, o acallar su amor secreto y contemplar desde la distancia como el francés cara-rana le metía mano a la más mínima oportunidad sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Ninguna opción parecía favorable. En todas saldría perdiendo sin la más mínima oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería.

Así que esta vez, buscando ansioso una solución, terminó por eligir una opción mucho más retorcida. Más oscura y satisfactoria ... Arthur escuchó a ese lado oscuro que toda nación tiene. Ese lado posesivo, tan temible como poderoso.

Y así sucedió. Esta vez, Arthur escuchó al pirata. Ese que susurraba desde lo más hondo de su ser:

_"Roba al mismísimo Sol"_

_"Hazlo tuyo"_

Y eso mismo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>Siii, ya sé que debí continuar con el lemon, pero quería aclarar quién era el secuestrador y cuales son sus motivos. No es un motivo increíble y original, pero no soy escritora y no cobro. Uno hace lo que puede xD .Además es bastante difícil para mí escribir a Arthur siendo seme en la vida moderna. No puedo hacerlo muy brusco porque ya no es un pirata, es un caballero <em>tsundere<em> que tiene un lado romántico.

**Gibraltar** es un territorio ocupado y cedido a Uk, pero España siempre lo concideró suyo, al encontrarse en el sur de España y estar situado en un lugar estrategico muy importante. Desde 2006 hay una especie de acuerdo de uso conjunto del aeropuerto, y varios elementos. Aún así, España y Uk siempre se han estado tirando de los pelos por la soberanía de ese territorio. Me encanta la idea de Gibraltar como el hijo de Antonio. Aunque si nos ponemos en ese plan, Francia y España también tendrían una hija: Andorra. Este pequeño país no tiene ejercito propio, así que la protegen Francia y España... así que serían sus papas. xD

Y ... bueno, dejando eso a un lado ... yo quería preguntar algo ...

**¿POR QUÉ NADIE ESCRIBE SOBRE UKxSPAIN**? Con lo sexys que son. ¡No se cieguen por las parejas _"canon"_ y sean originales! ¡Hay emparejamientos que merecen la pena! Tanto repetir parejas me ha hecho aborrecer un poco el spamano y UsaUk. Menos mal que en pixiv últimamente están dando más amor al UkSpa. wiiii!

Bueno, en el próximo capi pongo lemon. Lo que no sé es que tipo de lemon xD ¿Violación? ¿violación que en realidad no parece violación porque el violador da placer y el otro lo disfruta? _(improbable en la realidad, pero en los fics queda sexy xD)_ ¿o con consentimiento totalmente declarado? Espero que me salga bien xD


End file.
